SasuxNaru Hard night trainning
by Yuki Yaoi
Summary: YAOI! Bewarned this does get GRAPHIC. Could have done worse but oh well xD Yaoi frustration LET OUT OVER THIS :D


Naruxsasu - A hard night trainning. ( ) = my comments.

Naruto lay back onto his pillow and let out a massive sigh, mostly though fatigued but also though Daunting thing which would come the next day, when he had to face sasuke again... But before he could think of any think he fell into a deep sleep.  
Anyway the night before that Naruto was pretty much in the same mood, yep thats right once again he had spent all his day trying to learn a almost impossible technique, which he had once again had been unable to succeed in.  
Lets see.. Ill explain what happened, or more like just let you watch what happened and add some extra stuff.  
Well it all started the morning before training and sasuke had asked to talk to him behind the shed away from sakura and sensei.

"I see you came naruto, good." Sasuke said in his usual almost dead tone, "Well what is it then? I haven't got all day i need to go train, I'm not miss prefect (Sasuke) i still need to go practise!!" Naruto Huffed which slightly blushing (Not enough for Sasuke to notice FEW), "Well now you bring it up, that's ex actually what i wanted to help you with" Sasuke said though a smirk, "HELP?! Why would i need your help!? Ill do it on my own." Naruto fumed as he glared at sasuka, then quickly turned to run to the training ground (Hes trying to hide his blushing, AWWWW), "Shame, it was something so small too.." Sasuke muttered with sarcasm, with this Naruto froze, something so small aye? "W.. What is it?" Naruto muttered his back still facing sasuke, "What was that? I can't hear you with your face turned the other way" Sasuke spoke more arrogantly this time.. Yes everything was going the way he wanted it too, Naruto cringed slightly knowing that his face was now visibly red, a dramatic pause.. "Ok then if you don't want to know...." Sasuke said casually, "ALRIGHT WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto screamed his face now bright red as he turned to face Sasuke, "Oh your face is so red, hwo about you tell me why your face is red first?" Sasuke uttered though his large grin, "How should i know?" Naruto uttered looking away, "Have i embarrassed you ikkle Naruto? What about i wonder though.." sasuke said curiously (Yes he does know why he is red..), "Oh course I'm embarrassed, having to ask YOU for help" Naruto spat at him, "Thought so, thought so." Sasuke said snickering, "Git" Naruto shot at him, "ok ok, well a deals a deal, ill tell you." Sasuke said slowly, Naruto back to his normal self glowed at this (Glowed with happiness XD), "Lean a bit more too the right next time." Sasuke said casually, "?!?!?!?!!? IS THAT IT?!?!?!?! THAT WOULD NEVER WORK." Naruto swelled in disbelief, "Well fine, lets make this more interesting. You win, i do what ever you want for a whole day, i win you do what ever i want for a whole night, deal?" Sasuke said looking down at naruto's existed face (CUTEEEEE) "DEAL" Naruto sang happily, finally a chance to get miss perfect down a step. "Well lets try this then!! Today" Naruto said with his little evil grin on (Still very cute he is XD).

When they got there Sakure and kakashi-sensei were waiting, "What took you guys!! You were so slow even SENSEI got here BEFORE you!!" Sakura moaned loudly, "Were here now aren't we?" Sasuke said calmly, "Ah.. Yes your right sasuke.." sakura said sweetly with a smile (She really is an annoying little girl XD) "Anyway lets start, since Sakura and Sasuke have already complete the walking up a water fall technique, Naruto your go." Kakashi-sensei said in his dull tone, "HERE WE GO THEN" Said Naruto enthusiastically while preforming several hand signs and going back for his run up, screaming in his usual way as he ran towards the waterfall, over the water and coming up to the waterfall... Lean left he thought to himself, and to his GREAT surprise IT WORKED!!! And there was Naruto FINALLY at the top of the waterfall grin as big as his face, "SENSEI I DID IT!!" Naruto screamed. While down at the bottom Sasuke grin though his light snigger and started to wonder off, he had to prepare for there hard night training.

Naruto bounced his way home smile spread across his face, and then, it hit him, there deal?! "Oh shit." Naruto muttered to himself, of course when he had made that deal he SO thought it wouldn't work! But look at his situation now.. What was Sasuke gonna do with him? And at that moment thousands of dirty images swarmed into his mind, which mad Naruto blush madly, "Nah he doesn't feel like that" he muttered as he walked towards sasuke's sleeping cavern..

The door opened wiht a bang, there was Sasuke silently laying on his bed reading a book, "Ah, your finally here Naruto" Sasuke said without even looking up, "Well i made a deal didn't i? So what is it you want me to do?" Naruto said trying to hide his nervous state, while looking around the plain room, a bed, shelf's, a small lamp and a table with a tea set on.. Sissy.. Naruto thought, "Take a seat and have some tea, let me just finish this chapter" Sasuke said casually still not looking away from his book, "OK?" Naruto said curiously as he sat down in front of a nice hot looking cup of tea and slowly took a sip, his eyes not coming off Sasuke. Whats that smell? Naruto thought to himself.. Smells like poison ivy, and for a brief second he thought trying to remember its properties as slight revision, then it hit him. Ivy is known for its ability for bringing out your true personality when drunk... Wait.. Drunk?! "YOU?!" Naurto shouted as he got up glaring at Sasuke, but never mind that he thought, he had to get out before the ivy kicked in, he had minutes if he remembered correctly, He dashed over to the door trying to open it wildly, but it wouldn't open.. he turned around to see Sasuke standing up staring at him intensely. Ugh.. He could feel it kicking in.. "NOOO, stay away!!" Naruto screamed, trying furiously to hold himself back from sasuke.. He was aware of it.. he LIKED Sasuke..(This really might get slightly intense i apologise XD), "I know what your true personality is like, i'm just curious to make sure" Sasuke muttered though a wild grin on his face, as he slowly approached Naruto, arms open, "I love you i always have stupid." Sasuke said in one breath, slightly less composed than usual.. "S.. Stay away!!" Naruto sobbed turning to the wall, barley being able to control himself.. And the he snapped turning slowly to Sasuke face beet red, "I.. I love you too.. But its SO embarrassed!!" Naruto muttered just load enough for Sasuke to here, "Then come here Naruto." Sasuke said gently, Naurto pretty much lept into his hug squeezing him tight.. So this is Sasuke's warmth Naruto though to himself, but before he know it, he was being lifted up and being thrown onto the bed, "Do you want it?" Sasuke said bluntly, "I.. Is'nt this too suden?" Naruto spoke shyly, "Well i think ive been waiting long enough, and id think you have too" Sasuke whispered sounding irritated, "Yes, but.. Fine. Be gentle with me OK? Sasuke?" Naruto muttered looking away trying to prevent himself even MORE embarrassment, with this Sasuke smiled and this time it wasn't creepy (For once..), it was gentle.. THUMP,and he slowly Lent forwards and softly kissed Naruto on the sweet lips, THUMP, then carefully moved his hands up his top, almost like exploring him, DA-THUMP, and he hands finally reached his nipple, small and cute they glinted pink in the vivid light, and gently starting to stroke them, DA-THUMP "nn.. nhh" Naruto let slip from his lips as Sasuke's head slowly went down to start to lick them, "Feels good Naruto? You've already got hard up here.. i wonder if..." Sasuke whispered playfully, and before Naruto knew it Sasuke had his hands down his pants and his hands over his desire, TH.. TH.. THUMPP "?! W.. Wait" Naruto whispered sounding slightly scared, "Heh. Already hard here, i haven't even touched it properly yet, and dont worry Naruto, im here all the way." Sasuke whispered gently into Naruto's ear, Naruto, stuck what to say merely become even MORE red, and then, "AH WAIT SASUKE, I'm.. I'm going too.. c.. cum.." Naruto stuttered hurriedly, then he let it all out it one big noise, splattering it all over sasuke "Heh, well i think as a apology for cumming over me, its time you help me cum, Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, "O.. OK?" Naruto stuttered yet again, still embarrassed from what he just did, at that sasuke sat up and undid his trousers and pulled down his pant to revel all his desire as big as it was, TH-DUMP, for a brief few seconds Naruto merely stared in awe at it, "Well, Naruto? Are you gonna lick it or sit there staring?" Sasuke said impatiently, DA-THUMP!! "L L LICK It?!" Naruto spat shocked at his bluntness, "Yes, and if you do.." he lent forwards to put his lips to Naruto ear, "I can make you feel even better" Sasuke whispered flirtly, "Oh.. Ok" Naruto said completely unsure about what he was about to do, he shuffled over to Sasuke and lowered himself to face this.. monster, he only said lick, naruto thought and so he started to lick the tip, "Good.." Sasuke let slip, but naruto got caught up in it, like when licking a lolly pop, you MUST lick all of it, and so he did, did then Naruto jolted, what was that? And he then relised that Sasuke had one of his hands around Naruto's desire and the other heading for his arse, but before Naruto could voice his disagreement it was too late, Sasuke's finger had taken his breath away and kept getting deeper.. "NUGHH.. N.. no.." Naruto Moaned sweetly, "Im sorry Naruto i don't think i can wait much longer.." sasuke muttered, but before he could reply in curiosity, Sasuke was already moving to get up behind his arse and aiming, bliss ending now? "W.. wait.. no.. not there." Naruto gasped and at him, but Sasuke was'nt listening. THRUST, "Ouch.. OW.. OWW" Naruto said though his strong pain.

And so it continued for the rest of the night.. In the end Naruto did'nt find it painful and should be waking up soon, the effects of the ivy GONE.

Naruto Stirred awake, though not opening his eye lids, he could tell it was night by the darkness, he lay thinking for a sec, what happened last night? Why did he feel so funny...? OH. THAT happened.. With.. WAIT.. WITH SASUKE?!? He opened his eyes suddenly to see himself facing the real life Sasuke REALLY close up, no way did he... He face blushing BRIGHT red. I MUST GET OUT OF HERE, here Naruto thought to himself struggling to get out of bed or even moving at that. He managed to find his clothes and stagger back to the Cavern he was sleeping in and collapse on his bed, Naruto lay back onto his pillow and let out a massive sigh, mostly though fatigued but also though Daunting thing which would come the next day, when he had to face sasuke again... But before he could think of any think he fell into a deep sleep..

"NARUTO WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT" THIS is the voice and sentence that Naruto woke up too, Flickering open one eye lid just to make sure who it was, "Sakura? What do you want? Let me sleep?" Naruto muttered closing his eyes and turning to face the wall, "Ive been LETTING you sleep for 5 hours extra, NOW GET UP" Sakura Moaned glaring at Naruto, "Don't feel well" Naruto said thought a sigh, even thought he didn't mean this, as soon as he had said this he felt Sakura's hand land on Naruto's forehead, causing naruto shiver with human contact, "Ouch, you are hot.. Ill go get an ice pack? Maybe some medicine" Sakure said gently as she left the cavern. now i can sleep finally, Naruto thought. Knock Knock, "Yea?" Naruto said, obv pissed off by ANOTHER disturbance, the door creaked open and then he heard footsteps getting closer and then he felt a hand move his head to look that way, thinking it was Sakura he didn't respond, the he felt.. SOMEONE KISSING HIM!? His eyes opened and instantly realised it was Sasuke, Naruto tryed to push him off to stop this kiss, but he didn't have strength, and he slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth, such a HOT kiss! Naruto thought but as soon as he had thought that he hated himself for it, then Sasuke stopped, "You were great last night" Sasuke said staring lovingly into Naruto's eyes, then came a crash, Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look what had happened, and there stood Sakura, looking HIGHLY shocked, "H.. Homo?" Sakura mouthed and then ran out of the cavern as fast as she could, leaving Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to each other shocked, and then they both sniggered slightly.. And then started to laugh harder and harder, "Her.. Her face" Sasuke gasped though his hard laughter and then mimicking her facial expression identically. Well i guess this wont be as bad a i though.. Naruto thought to himself though his hard laughter.

THE END.

What do you think?


End file.
